


Little Frida

by ReaderandWriter



Category: Book of Life (2014), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderandWriter/pseuds/ReaderandWriter
Summary: Based off the Latin American fairy tale Little Maria, a Cinderella story.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there lived a merchant called Emiliano who lived with his lovely young wife Carmela. They were good Christian people who always worked hard and although they were not royalty, they were happy. Then one day the couple had been blessed with a beautiful baby girl. Her father named her Fridaniella, but because she was so beautiful and because she loved her so much, her mother called her Frida for short which meant beautiful and beloved.

She was a very happy child and though she would rebel and misbehave from time to time, also she would tend to negelect her chores like most children. But in the end she she was a good kid. She loved her parents and would always try to make them smile.

"Mama!" She said one morning. In her hand she held a bouquet of primrose flowers tied with a blue ribbon. "I brought you these."

"Primroses, my favorite." She cried. "Thank you my little Frida."

"Carmela! Fridaniella! I'm home." Emiliano called.

"Papa!" She said running to hug him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Hija." He took the child into his arms and turned to his wife. "Mi amore."

"Welcome home Dear." She said kissing him.

"I brought you two a new book."

"Thank you Papa." Frida said.

She sat in her mother's lab as she began to read the picture book to her. "And when he first saw the princess." Carmela read. "The prince cried out my God, she is more beautiful than La Muerte herself."

"Who is La Muerte?" Frida asked.

"Well they say she's a heavenly fairy who travels the world in disguise, helping people with her magic."

"Do you think she's real?"

"Of course."

"Now Carmela. Please don't fill our daughter's head with too many fairytales." Emiliano said.

"Your father doesn't believe in magic." She whispered. "That's probably why he's such a sourpuss."

"I heard that."

They all burst out laughing until Carmela broke out into a hard coughing.

"Mama? Are you okay?"

"Carmela?"

"I'm fine. Really."

But I regret to inform all of you that Carmela only continued to grow more ill. Until it was time to say goodbye.

"Please get well mother." Frida pleaded. She sat by her mother's bed where she lay sick and dying.

"I'm sorry my little Frida." She said weakly. "But soon I will have to leave you and your father."

"No! I'm sorry! I'll behave better! And I'll do my chores!"

"Oh no Darling, it had nothing to do with that. It's just my time."

"It's not fair!"

"Listen to me." She said. "I need you to promise me something. Life will never be easy and there will always be sad times but despite all that you must be kind and brave."

"How can I? When you're not there."

"I'll always be with you even if you can't see me. But you must promise me that you will be brave and kind for that is the only way you will find true happiness. It may take a long time and you may have to face many cruelties but that is the only way, promise me."

"I promise."

"Good."

She died in her sleep, she was buried by the church. Fridaniella and her father mourned for a year, unfortunately shortly after her mother's death her father became desperate to find away to support his family. So he remarried again, his new wife was a woman of high class and she had money, she also had a daughter of her own who Emiliano thought would make a perfect playmate.

"I don't want a new mother." Frida complained.

"Hija, I can assure you this woman will never replace your mother no one will but she has money and it was either marry her or sell the house. Now I need you to be a good girl be nice to your stepfamily."

"Why?"

"Because that's what your mother would have wanted."

"Alright."

"That's my girl."

A black carriage pulled up. Stepping out was a tall and slender woman who wore a greeen dress with black feathers. Behind her was a little girl about nine or ten years old a little older than Frida with crow black hair.

"Carmelita." He said hugging her. "Welcome and this must be your daughter."

"Yes, this is Zoe. Darling say hello to your stepfather."

The child put on her best smile and curtsied.

"Hello."

"Pleasure to meet you. And this is my daughter Fridaniella."

"My she is a pretty thing." Carmelita said.

"Thank you she takes after..."

"Her mother? Naturally, Zoe is the spitting image of me though my first husband was a handsome man I don't think his features would look good on a little girl."

She and Emiliano laughed.

"Fridaniella say hello Hija."

Frida sighed but then smiled and curtsied.

"Hello."

"Your hair is blue." Zoe said. "It looks silly."

"Zoe!" Carmelita scolded. "Forgive her she's rusty on her manners. But I must say how on earth did her hair become that color."

"We don't know. My wife always said fairies did it as a little joke."

"I see."

"Come inside, I'll get your bags."

Once inside her stepfamily quickly settled in. It took Frida awhile to get used to her new family but nevertheless she still tried to be polite and civil with them.

"Fridaniella, a word?" Carmelita called.

"Yes?"

"I can't help but sense tension between us."

"Well I-"

"I know it's hard excepting all this. I know how you feel, I lost my mother when I was young too."

"You did?"

"Yes and it was hard but I had to be strong for my father and you must do the same. I promise you we'll all get along just fine and I know you and Zoe will be the best of friends."

But no sooner than two weeks had they arrived tragedy once again struck. For Emiliano was on his way home one night when he got caught in the middle of a gunfight, the poor man was killed after taking a bullet to his heart.

He was buried next to Carmela's grave and that sad day marked the beginning of Frida's new and miserable life.


	2. Chapter 2

After her father died, Carmelita revealed herself to be a cold and cruel woman and her daughter selfish and mean. They took away all of Frida's nice clothes leaving her to wear only a gray ragged dress and no shoes. The room she was supposed to share with Zoe now became only Zoe's room while she slept in the cold basement where the iguanas lived.

Everyday Carmelita would assign the most difficult chores for her to do and if she refused she would receive beatings. At first Frida rebelled but after ten beatings she gave in. So she did all the work while Zoe would sit around and insult the girl. One time Frida lost her temper and called Zoe an ugly chicken, she got five beatings for that so she learned to keep her mouth shut.

When the girls grew older and out grew their clothes Carmelita bought Zoe a purple dress, black stockings, and new shiny black shoes. For Frida she got her an old and used yellow dress with white sleeves and she pratcally had to beg her stepmother to buy her shoes but they were dirty brown ones. She also made her wear a tattered shawl over her head to hide her hair which she considered to be an embarrassment to the family but there was nothing they could do about her stubborn bangs that would hang out.

Her family was so cruel that they stopped calling her by her name. They often referred to her as slave or maid or dirty little wench which Zoe called her often. Poor Frida was so accustomed to the abuse that she started to forget her name or who she was before. Yet despite this she grew into a beautiful young lady with long blue hair that framed her face and brought out her blue eyes. Although Zoe was pretty as well her beauty could not compare to Frida's for she was vile and black of heart which made her very jealous and act twice as mean. She would often convince her mother to give her more difficult tasks but not even working in the dirt on a hot day could tarnish her lovely face. Her beauty was like a flower which grew so much that by the time she was eighteen years old she might have been the most beautiful woman in the kingdom.

And Frida's life was not all sadness, she did have some friends. The iguanas were never mean to Frida in fact they actually pitted the girl and would keep her company. The doves that lived in the church also liked Frida and would visit her everyday. So she wasn't completely alone in the world.

"Happy anniversary Mother and Father." Frida said. She laid a bouquet of primroses on their graves. "I hope they're still your favorite Mother, and don't worry I haven't broken my promise."

"Slave!" Carmelita called.

"Oh no. I'm coming!" She ran back to the house and set a tray on the table then went upstairs to Carmelita's room.

"Yes ma'am?" Frida answered.

"What took you so long?"

"I was weeding the garden."

"Where is my breakfast?"

"All cooked and ready for you Madame."

"Very good. Now go out to the stream and wash my sheets."

"And my stockings." Zoe added.

"But I washed them yesterday." Frida protested.

Zoe pulled out her stockings and poured her tea on them.

"You call this clean?!" Zoe shrieked. "You're a lazy thing."

"Honestly Maid. Is this the thanks I get for what I've done for you?" Carmelita said. "I fed you, I clothed you, I-"

"You put a roof over my head I know." Frida sighed.

"That's right! And the least you can do is help out around here."

"Yes Madame." She loaded her basket with the sheets and stockings then made her way to the river. Two doves followed her. "Good morning." She pulled some bird feed from her dress pocket and fed them. Then she went to work cleaning the sheets and stockings. When she was done washing the doves would hang them to dry.

"Thank you Perla, Thank you Tanya." She said. "I can't believe Zoe, I washed these for hours yesterday. Well they won't control me forever someday I'll get away from them."

The doves nodded in agreement.

"So what's new with you?" She asked. "Found any mates?"

They shook their heads.

"Well it'll happen. Father always said love happens when you least expect it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this was sung by Selena, one of the greatest Latin American singers ever may she rest in peace

"Your highness! Come back!"

On a horse racing from the palace guards, was twenty year old Prince Manuel or Manny of Mexico. The young prince had just been told by his father and many others that he needed to take a wife, one of nobility. Out of all the suffocating royal things he had to do this was the final straw. The young man decided to runaway while the guards were busy with the hunt.

"Prince Manuel! Be reasonable!" A guard called.

"Your father will not stand for this!" Another one said.

Manny quickly jumped off his horse and dodged into the woods. To his relief they followed the horse.

"Phew!" He sighed. "Finally, I few minutes alone. The nerve of my father demanding I marry right now and to a total stranger. Ha! He must be loco if he thinks I'm going through with it."

He sat against a tree and slumped. Why? Why did he have to be a prince? Why did he have to go fight wars? Or marry whoever was wealthy or royal? Why couldn't his father understand he just wanted to explore or live his own life? His mother would have, may she rest in peace.

One thing for sure he couldn't hide here forever. Maybe he'd wait until dark and then stowaway on a ship. Or fake his own death, that would stop the search parties. But he couldn't break his father's heart like that. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by someone singing.

It was very faint but as he followed it, he could hear it better. It was a beautiful voice. Reminded him of his mother when she used to sing.

_"Yo se que tienes in neuvo amor_

_Sin embargo te deseo lo mejor_

_Si en mi no encontraste felicidad_

_Tal vez alguien mas re lady dara_

_Como la Flor_

_Con tanto amor_

_Me diste tu_

_Se marchito_

_Me marcho hoy_

_Yo se perder_

_Pero ay...Como me duele_

_ay...Como me duels."_

Determined to see who owned the voice he came out of the woods and saw Frida scrubbing sheets as she sang. He wanted to see who she was but he was afraid that she would recognize him, call out his name, and alert the guards so he decided to walk away.

"Hey look a woman's here!" He heard a nasty voice say.

He turned to see two dirty looking men staring at her. He recognized them as the kingdom thugs Sergio and Diego. They usually spent their days robbing people, getting drunk, and harassing innocent young women.

"What a beauty, this must be our reward for all the work we've been doing lately." Sergio said.

"Let's see if she wants some company." Diego said.

As they approached her they stepped on a stick getting her attention. She stood up and turned around.

"Hi there, you lost?" Sergio asked.

"No. I'm not. Who are you?"

"Just a couple of guys passing through."

"If you're here to rob me I'm afraid that you'll be disappointed because I have nothing of value." She said.

"That's too bad." Diego said.

"But maybe you can satisfy our other needs." Sergio said. He grabbed her chin only to have her bite his hand.

"Leave me alone!" She cried.

"Oh this one has fire." Diego said.

"Yeah I love that in a woman." Sergio said. "How about a kiss beautiful?"

"No thank you." She said annoyed.

"Oh come on!" He said grabbing her roughlyby the arm.

"Let go of me!" She demanded trying to run away.

"After you give me that kiss!"

"No!"

"Didn't you hear the lady?!" Manny stepped out from the trees and with great care pulled Frida away from Sergio and shielding her from the two men. "Leave her alone!"

"Or what?"

Manny drew his sword and pointed it at the thugs then with one swipe he stripped them down to their underwear. They looked down, screamed like girls, and ran away. He turned around to ask if she was okay but found himself stunned and speechless when he saw her. For she was the most beautiful woman he ever seen in all his life.

"I...I hope those thugs didn't cause you too much distress. Are you alright?" He asked when he could finally speak.

"Yes but who are you?"

"You don't know me?" He said surprised.

"Should I? Are you a thief?"

"No! Senorita, I am no thief. But you really don't know who I am?"

"No. Are you someone important?"

"No! I mean people say I am but I'm nothing special."

"If you are important then forgive me but I don't get out much so I don't know a lot about important people. So what brings you by?"

"Well I was in the middle of a hunt when I heard your lovely singing and I knew I just had to find out who owned the voice."

"Oh that?" She said blushing. "It's nothing just a song my mother taught me, she's gone now."

"I'm sorry my mother's gone too. She died when I was twelve."

"I'm very sorry about that."

"She used to sing a lot, music was one of her favorite things."

"Can you sing?"

"Noooo. Unfortunately I inherited my father's terrible voice."

They both started to laugh.

"So you have a name?" She asked.

"Manu...Manny. Just Manny."

"Pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand to shake. He took it and planted a kiss on her knuckles.

"And you are?"

"Just a maid."

"Don't you have a name?"

"I had one but I don't go by it anymore."

"Then what do I call you?"

She thought back to the nickname her mother gave her. "Frida."

"It's a pleasure Frida. I haven't seen you in town."

"Well as I said I don't get out much and I don't have any friends." The doves cooed in protest. "Oh I'm sorry except for Perla and Tanya."

"Who are they?"

The doves flew down, one landed on her shoulder the other on her finger. "This is Perla." She said to the one on her shoulder. "And this is Tanya." She said to the one on her finger.

"The doves?"

"Yes. And there's also Luiz and Miguel."

"And who are they?"

"The iguanas who live in my basement. They look scary but they're actually very nice but they do steal from the kitchen sometimes."

"You're friends are doves and iguanas?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No. I just never thought of animals as friends."

"Isn't your horse your friend?"

"How did you know I had a horse."

She pointed to the gray horse walking up to him. "Oh no! If he found me then the guards can't too far behind." He thought. "I have to go but I would like to see you again."

"Me too. When and where?"

"Friday, noon, same place?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you then."

"I'll be waiting." He got on his horse and galloped away. She smiled as she watched him leave. "Isn't he handsome Perla?" The dove cooed in agreement. "I wonder where he lives."

...

"Hijo, that is the third time this week you've tried to runaway this month." King Rodolfo said.

"Sorry Father but your little marriage plan wasn't on my mind...until now." Manny said.

"What's that?"

"Well I met someone but I'm not considering marriage just yet."

"Who is she? A princess?"

"Um well she's beautiful enough to be one."

"Hijo." He said easing an eyebrow up.

"Okay, she's a peasant girl I met in the woods."

"A peasant girl? Manuel-"

"Manny! Father, you know I hate going by that. Why don't you call me that anymore?"

"Well for one thing you were a boy at the time and second what do you know about this girl? You can't just see someone and then feel something."

"You wouldn't have said that about mother."

"That was different."

"No it wasn't, you told me it was love at first sight and if I remember correctly you didn't know she was a princess for a month and you still pursued her."

"Oh boy. You've got so much of your mother in you. Every argument we had either ended in a stalemate or her winning."

"Does that mean I win?"

 


	4. Chapter 4

When Frida returned home she was very happy. Manny was the first friendly face she had met since her father died. He was so handsome and kind and brave and he had saved her. She had read about dashing young men saving young women but she never thought that it would happen to wondered where that young man came from and hoped that she would see him again. Her thoughts were then interrupted by the screams of Zoe. She sighed and went inside to see what all the commotion was about.

"Mother! Mother!" Zoe shrieked. She glared at Frida. "You did it! As a joke!"

"Did what?"

"Put those two iguanas in my room so they could eat me."

"Don't be ridiculous. Iguanas are vegetarians."

"What's going on here?" Carmelita said.

"This dirty little wench put iguanas in my room!" Zoe screeched.

"That's not true." Frida protested. "And even if I did iguanas are harmless. She's acting like they're a ten feet kimono dragons."

"One bit me! Look at my finger!"

"Oh please I highly doubt-"

"Hold your tongue!" Carmelita said coldly. "I see you wanted to play a little trick on my little Zoe."

"But I didn't!"

"Not another word! Remove those iguanas from her room at once!"

"Yes ma'am."

Frida went into Zoe's room and chased the two iguanas outside.

"Thanks a lot Luiz, Miguel." She groaned.

"And as punishment I want you to go into the woods and find..." she said thinking.

"My favorite scarf." Zoe said.

"But you lost that thing in the woods two years ago."

"Yes and I want it back! Now!"

"But-"

Without warning Zoe slapped Frida knocking her to the floor. She looked up at her stepmother hoping she would object but as usual she agreed with her daughter.

"Go on girl." She said. "And don't come back until you have it."

Now any other girl would most likely burst into tears and start crying right now. But Frida would not give them the satisfaction of knowing they had hurt her. So she bit back her tears, swallow her cries, and went into the woods.

The iguanas looked at her apologeticly. They didn't mean to cause anymore trouble for her. She looked for hours but it was no use, all she found were trees and bushes. She was tired and so very hungry, she sat down and pulled out some bread Carmelita had given her. But it was actually leftover from their lunch which was no more than crust. But beggars can't be choosers. She was just about to take a bite when...

"Excuse me." She turned to see an old woman behind her. "May I please have a bit of your bread? I am so hungry."

Frida looked at the old woman, she looked so tired and weak. In fact she looked like she was about to collapse. Frida was hungry but the old woman was starving.

"Here." She said handing her the crust.

"Thank you. Tell me child, why are you in these woods at such a late hour?"

"I'm looking for a scarf that was lost here."

"Silly girl, you can't possibly find it in the dark."

"I know but my stepsister lost it here and my stepmother won't let me come home til I find it."

"Why is that?"

Frida told the old woman the whole story.

"What a wicked woman!" The old lady said when Frida finished. "And such a horrible girl. My Dear, you should not be staying with them."

"I know but I don't have any where else to go."

"Well why don't you come stay with me for awhile. My house is just down here. There are somethings that need to be done there and if you help me I promise you won't regret it."

"Beats searching in here all night."

So Frida followed the old woman farther into the woods until they reached a small house. Once inside the old woman sat on a chair and took a deep breath.

"Now I do most of the chores around here but there are some things I'm just too old and tired to do." She handed Frida a broom. "Could you please sweep the pourch outside? The dirt from there leaks in and gets into my nose."

"Alright." Frida took the broom and swept the pourch clean of dirt. She went back inside to find a fire going in the fire place. Did that frail little old woman do that?

"Very good." She said. The old woman pulled out a pot and gave it to Frida. "Now fill this pot up with water then heat it on my stove and put this in it." She handed her a chicken bone. "Once that's done open my cupboard and you'll find a grain of wheat. Take my pan out of the oven, put the grain inside, then put it back in the oven."

Frida looked at her confused. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me Dear things are not always as they appear."

Frida went to the kitchen and did as she was told. She filled the pot with water and heated it on the stove then she put the bone inside. After that she put the grain of wheat in the pan and stuck it in the oven.

"Wonderful. Now you go wash up for dinner and I'll get the kettle on."

"This is one strange old woman." Frida thought to herself. She washed her hands and went back into the kitchen. To her surprise she found the pot bubbling with stew, the pan out of the oven with fresh baked bread inside, and a kettle filled with warm tea.

"I do hope you like tea with your dinner." The old woman said pouring a cup.

Frida had to blink and rub her eyes a few times. After that she sat down and ate. As they had their dinner, Frida told the old woman everything about herself, her parents, the doves and iguanas. After dinner the old woman gave Frida a nice feather bed to sleep on. It was the best sleep she had in a long time.

"Good morning." The old woman said the next day. "I trust you slept well."

"Yes. Thank you."

"You know, you can always live here with me if you want."

"Oh that would be great. But I have to go back, you see there's someone expecting to see me tomorrow."

"I see. A young man?"

"How did you know that?"

"Oh I know much more than that Fridaniella."

Frida gasped, no one had called her that since her father died. In fact she didn't even tell the old woman her name.

"I...How..."

"I am no ordinary old woman Fridaniella. In fact I'm a lot better looking than this." Then right before Frida's eyes, gold dust circled the old woman turning her into a tall but beautiful woman with pale skin and dark hair. She wore a deep red dress and a hat of lit candles.

"Who are you?"

"I am La Murete."

"The La Murete? But I thought-"

"That I was just a story? Well that's what I want most mortals to think but for you I'll make an exception." She said. "Now if you must go home to see your gentleman caller then at least allow me to give you a gift."

She snapped her fingers and a black silk scarf appeared. "Zoe's scarf! Thanks."

"And now for your gift."

She pushed back Frida's bangs and kissed her forehead then a star appeared on it.

"Wow!"

"This star will allow you to shine bright wherever you go and if you ever need me the star will lead me to where you are."

"Thank you so much." She said hugging her. "How can I repay you?"

"Your happiness is payment enough. However you must promise never to tell anyone that you have seen me in my true form. If anyone asks I'm just an old woman living in the woods, understand?"

"Yes I promise."

"Good. Now go home and be happy."

Frida said goodbye to La Muerte and hurried home.

"I'm back!" Frida called as she ran back to her old house. "I'm home."

"So you're back." Carmelita said. "But did you get the scarf."

"Yes, here it is."

"What?!" Zoe said. "How?"

"I found it." Frida said.

Frida handed Zoe the scarf, she noticed something shiny in Frida's hair. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Frida asked.

"That shiny thing on your head."

"That? Oh it's nothing! A firefly! Some glitter!"

Zoe pushed Frida's bangs up. "Mother! She has a star on her head!"

Carmelita checked her forehead too. "Where did you get this?"

"It was a gift."

"From who?" Zoe asked.

Frida remembered her promise and quickly thought of an excuse. "Just an old woman who lives in the woods."

"Is that so?" Zoe said.

"Well it would be an insult to put a star like this on your dirty head." Carmelita said. She pulled an old rag from the drawer and tied it around Frida's head covering the star.

"I'm not wearing this!" Frida said.

"If you dare take that off you'll be beaten til you bleed." Her stepmother threatened. "Now go scrub the floors!"

Frida clenched her fists glitched her teeth but she did as she was told. As for Zoe, she liked how it looked.

"Mother! I want a star like that!"

"Well to do that you'll have to find that old woman."

So Zoe went into the woods. She wondered for hours until she found the old woman's house. She banged on the door until the old woman answered it.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked.

"I demand that you give me a star!" She shouted.

"You demand? Well I do not respond to demands. But if you would like to stay the night you are most welcome." She let Zoe in. "Could you please sweep my pourch?"

"Do it yourself!"

"I would but I am too old and weak."

"So? Why should I do any of your work?"

"Hmm...very well then can you fill my pot with water, heat it, then put this bone in it?"

"Of course not! I don't cook or clean, you stupid old woman!"

"Then I'm afraid you'll go hungry tonight."

"Whatever! Just give me a star!"

"My goodness you are a wicked child. You do not deserve a star, but you will get something."

She raised her finger and tapped her on her brow. Then the crest of a turkey appeared right there. "Ahhh! You gross old witch! Get it off me!"

But the old woman snapped her fingers and Zoe was sent back home. "Mother!"

"What is it Dear I- Oh my God!" Carmelita gasped when she saw the turkey crest.

Frida covered her mouth to muffle her giggling. It took all her will power not to burst out laughing. However she released her laughter when she was alone in the basement. All night Carmelita tried to remove it but it was a futile effort. The turkey crest was stuck on her brow, permanently. So Carmelita covered it by tying a silk handkerchief around her head. But covered or not it was still there.

Frida could hardly sleep, she was too excited about tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see Manny. Her entire body was filled with excitement.

"Oh Luiz, Miguel, you should've seen him. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen." She told her friends. "And he was kind and strong and so wonderful."

The doves cooed in agreement.

"I don't know what he sees in me but I'm glad I met him. And to think I'll see him tomorrow. I wish I had a better dress to wear for him but he doesn't care about my clothes or the fact I now have a rag on my forehead. Still I wish I could look nicer."

Luiz and Miguel crawled outside and came back with a flower. Perla took the flower from them and put it in Frida's hair.

"Thank you." She said to her friends. She crawled into bed and fell asleep with sweet dreams of her mother, father, and Manny.


	5. Chapter 5

It was noon, Frida waited nervously by the stream for Manny and he soon arrived.

"You're here. I thought you had forgotten all about me." Frida said.

"Me? Forget you? No way, after all you're the first maiden who hasn't swooned at the sight of me."

"Ha-ha, very funny." She said unamused. "So do girls often swoon over you? And if so why is that?"

"Oh...well." He had forgotten that Frida didn't know he was the prince. "Well I exaggerated...That's not important. Ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?"

That's when she became aware that Manny had brought two horses with him.

"For a ride."

"On a horse? I've...never been on a horse."

"Don't worry, I'll be here to help." He helped her on to the saddle. "Try not to be too nervous, if they sense your fear they'll throw you off."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding."

He got on his horse and the two animals began walking through the woods carrying their riders.

"So what's with the rag on your head?" He asked.

"My stepmother made me wear it."

"Why?"

"It's a long story. She and my stepsister live to ruin my life."

"And your father let's this happen?"

"My father's dead."

"Oh..."

"I really don't want to talk about it. Tell me about you, where do you live?"

"Up in the castle."

"Really? What do you do there?"

"I work close to the king."

"Are you a guard?"

"I've been told I'm good with a sword."

"I've never met the king, what's he like?"

"Wise and good, he's a great king but he can be stubborn sometimes and a little too self righteous."

"I heard he was very upset when the queen died."

"Yeah and so was the prince."

"I've never even seen the prince. I wonder what he's like."

"Well pretty much every girl is in love him."

"He must be very handsome then."

"He is and super macho too."

"Is he now? You've met him?"

"Yeah."

"Have you always worked at the castle?"

"Yes."

"I've always wanted to see what the castle was like."

"Maybe you can."

"What do you mean?"

"The king is throwing a ball and everyone is invited. Would you like to go?"

"That depends will you be there?"

"Yes."

"Then so will I."

"Great. I look forward to seeing you there."

"Me too."

The purpose of the ball was for Manny to find a wife but he had no intrinten of marrying just any noblewoman who would be there. In fact the only person he wanted to see at that ball was Frida which was why he invited her. At the end of their horse back riding trip Manny went back to the castle and Frida happily ran home thrilled and excited about the ball but when she arrived she learned that her stepfamily had also heard the news.

"I can't believe it mother! A ball! And we're invited!" Zoe said.

"I know Dear and the prince will be looking for a wife." Carmelita said.

"You think it could be me?"

"Let's hope so. Maid, go into town and buy two new dresses."

"Okay, two dresses for Zoe and me." Frida said.

"You?!" Zoe screeched. "Don't be stupid! You're not going! What would the prince say?"

"But I don't even to see the prince." Frida said.

"Is that right?" Carmelita said. "Then why do you want to go?"

"To have fun and to meet a friend who will be there."

"What friend?"

"No one important to you. Just a palace guard I met in the woods."

"Hmmm..." Carmelita said. "Very well you may go. If you get me and Zoe ready first and if you finish your work."

"Alright." Carmelita handed Frida the money and she went into town.

"Mother! Do you realize what you just said?" Zoe said.

"Of course. I said if."

"Oh...if."

The two devious women smiled at each other as they began to concoct ways to keep Frida busy. And boy was she busy, one chore after another then she had to spend hours getting her stepfamily ready. It would be a miracle if she could finish her work and find a dress to wear.

Zoe was dressed in a black dress with a purple feather boa. Frida watched as her stepsister admired herself in the mirror.

"Aren't I beautiful?" She said.

"Oh yes." Frida said rolling her eyes.

"Just wait til the prince sees me."

"Do you even know what he's like?" Frida asked.

"He's a prince and he's handsome what else is there to know?"

"I don't know, how about his personality? And how do you know he'll choose you?"

"Don't be idiot! I watch him everyday when he rides through the kingdom with the king. And he always gives me a look."

"Yeah a look of disgust." Frida mumbled.

Soon she had gotten both of them ready, she had no time or money to buy a dress so she decided to find one.

"Well..." Frida said looking at the old red dress she found in the attic. "It's not much but it's better than nothing. Wish me luck." She said to the doves and iguanas. "Okay I'm ready." She said to her stepfamily.

"You're going in that?" Zoe laughed.

"Indeed most improper." Carmelita said.

"Well I didn't have time to go but I dress."

"So you're blaming us." Carmelita said.

"No it's just-"

"Typical, neglecting chores, blaming others, and having foolish thoughts. Just like your father."

"And your mother." Zoe added. "You're just as ugly as she was and stupid."

Frida clenched her fists, that was it. Frida could tolerate a lot of things from Zoe but no one would ever insult her mother. As Zoe cackled, Frida punched her right in the face.

"You dirty little wrench!" Zoe said.

"You ungrateful child!" Carmelita said. "How dare you treat your sister such a way."

"She deserved it." Frida said.

"You ragged, dirty faced, servant girl! The ball is no place for you!"

"But you said-"

"Enough! Come along Zoe, we'll be late and as for you maid." Carmelita said. "Why don't you get started on the laundry."

They left and headed to the carriage, once they were gone Frida did something she hadn't done since she was eight years old. She started to cry. The doves and iguanas looked at her with pity.Frida wept and cried for a very long time. One tear fell after another as she sobbed bitterly.   
"Why? Why does this happen to me? I know I'm not perfect and that I've made mistakes. But do I really deserve this?"

She buried her face in her arms and cried harder.

"Of course not." A kindly voice said. She stood up to see a familiar looking old woman approach her. "Tell me Fridaniella. Why are you crying?"

"I...I wasn't crying." She sobbed, trying to hide her sad, tearful face

"Now don't lie." She handed her a tissue. Frida wiped away her tears and blew her nose. "You know crying is nothing to be ashamed of."

"What are you doing here?"

"You needed me and so I came." She pulled off her shawl and changed into her true form. "Now let's get you ready shall we?"

"Ready? For what?"

"The ball silly."

"I don't think I'll be going."

"Oh no? Tell me do you have an old wagon?"

"A wagon? Yes but it's so old and broken it doesn't even have wheels."

"Perfect! Just what I need."

"What on earth could you possibly need that for?"

"Remember what I told you a few days ago? Things are not always as they appear, now where is this wagon?"

"In the backyard." Frida followed La Muerte to the back and she pulled out the wagon. With a flick of her wrist, she turned the wagon into a carriage. Frida blinked and rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

"There we go. Do you have any mice?"

"No."

"Squirrels?"

"No."

"Rabbits? Chickens? Ducks?"

"No. Just a few doves and iguanas."

"That'll do."

"For what?"

"You'll see." She called the doves to her, then turned them into two white horses and the iguanas into a driver and footman. "Perfecto!"

"Perla? Tanya?" Frida said stroking the horses in surprise. Then she looked at the plump coachman and the skinny footman. "Luiz? Miguel? Is that you?

"Si." They answered.

"This is weird." Miguel said.

"I can't drive I'm an iguana." Luiz said.

"Oh hush up and get on." La Muerte said.

"Please Luiz." Frida said giving him baby eyes.

"Anything for you Frida." Luiz said.

The horses were hooked to the carriage while Luiz got on the driver seat and grabbed the reins. Miguel opened the coach door.

"Alright then little chica off you go." La Muerte said.

"Yes of course but um..." Frida said looking down at her ragged dress.

"Oh! Silly me! You can't go looking like that and why on earth is that rag on your forehead?"

"My stepmother didn't think I looked good with a star. So she covered it go figure."

"Ugh! Horrid woman! One of these days I'm going to get her just you wait and see but now." She said cracking her knuckles. "Let's see what I can do for you."

She looked around at Frida carefully as if she was thinking of something. "Let me see..You wouldn't happen to know your dress size would you? No? That's okay I'm good with measurments."

"What are you-"

"Now for the color...hmm red is your best color but I'm thinking white would suit this occasion but don't worry you'll have something red to wear."

She blew gold dust on top of Frida turning her ragged clothes into a beautiful ivory white gown with a pair of small, pearl, fairy wings. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the rag was removed to show the star's full glory. Then her dirty old boots were turned into bright red ruby slippers.

"That's better. See for yourself." She made a tiny mirror appear and handed it to her.

"Whoa...Is that really me?"

"Hmm-hmm."

"Gosh, I really don't look like myself."

"Nonsense. You've always been beautiful you've just had a hard time seeing it."

"My stepfamily...if they see me-"

"Not to worry...they won't be able to recognize you."

"Good." Miguel helped Frida into the carriage then got on the back of the carriage.

"Wait! Fridaniella!" La Muerte said. "I almost forgot. The magic only lasts so long. The spell wears off at dawn."

"Why at dawn?"

"No idea. I've been looking to have that rule removed. Either way it all ends at dawn."

"Okay. Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Ya!" Luiz said tugging on the reins. Frida waved goodbye to La Muerte until she disappeared in golden dust.


	6. Chapter 6

The castle was filled with people laughing, dancing to music, and enjoying the food at the table. Manny was bored out of his mind, he had been greeting and dancing with one young woman after another. All of them fawning over him hoping to become his wife.

"Father, I haven't been this bored since you sent me to fencing camp." Manny complained.

"What do you mean?" Rodolfo said. "You've been dancing for hours. Unless you're waiting for one girl in particular?"

"Well-"

"Annoucing Lady Carmelita and her daughter Zoe." The man with the guest list said.

Carmelita and Zoe politely curtsied before the royals. Zoe held out her hand to Manny. "It's a pleasure your highness." She said.

"Like wise." Manny said kissing her hand.

"Shall we dance?" She asked.

As a prince he had to oblige. So he took her hand and they began to dance.

"Isn't my daughter beautiful your highness?" Carmelita asked Rodolfo.

"Well she is pretty. Tell me are you of nobility?"

"My first husband was and my second was a wealthy merchant both are dead and gone now."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My wife died a couple years back."

"Really? Are you looking to remarry?"

Rodolfo's pupils shrank and he slowly stepped away from her. Manny looked like he was about to die from boredom as he listened to Zoe ramble on.

"So what do you do in your spare time?" She asked.

"I like to explore, hunt but not for game, and I enjoy sailing now and then."

"Rather boring if you ask me."

"Well what do you do?"

"I admire myself and watch some filthy wretch work for me."

"Oh...I see. Do you often insult your servant?"

"Well I am superior to her." She said proudly. "So have you chosen anyone to be your wife?"

"No. Can't say that I have." He said uninterested. Then he noticed the silk handkerchief covering her forehead. "May I ask, why is your head covered?"

"Um... It's a new style I'm trying." 

They ended their dance.

"Isn't my Zoe wonderful?" Carmelita asked.

"A real charmer." He said sarcastically. "Can't say I've met anyone like her."

Then there was a soft knock at the door. The guy with the guest list went to open it. Everyone in the ballroom gasped then fell silent and their eyes went wide as the blue haired maiden with the star on her head entered the room. Frida blushed when she saw everyone staring at her. As she made her way downstairs people began whispering about her.

"Who is that girl?"

"Where is she from?"

"Is she a princess?"

"She's beautiful."

"Is that a star on her head?"

"Must be a gift from a good witch."

Manny felt the collar of his blue suit tighten as he approached her.

"Sire do you know her?" The messenger asked Rodolfo.

"I don't know but she certainly is lovely." Rodolfo said. "Is her name on the list?"

"No sir."

"Who is she?" Carmelita asked.

"And where did she get that dress?" Zoe asked. "And where can I get one?"

When Manny finally got to her, he gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "You're highness?"

"I wish." Frida said. "You know they're all looking at you."

"Believe their all looking at you."

"Uh...I'm not used to this."

"Don't worry, they've just never seen a girl who looks like you do."

"Well the blue hair is uncommon."

"I meant your beauty." Her face turned red all over.

"Prince Manuel." A musician said. "Shall we play?"

"Si." Manny answered not taking his eyes off her. Frida's jaw dropped when she realized who he was. He put his arm around her waist, she put hers on his shoulder, and their hands joined as they danced to the romantic music. They smiled and laughed the whole time.

Soon everyone else paired up and started dancing. Manny used this as an opportunity to sneak off with her.

"Oh my God! You're the prince!" Frida said.

"Yeah, surprised?"

"Very! I can't believe...oh my God I feel so stupid! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I kind of liked it that you didn't scream or faint at the sight of me."

Frida laughed. "Still...when were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you tonight actually but the musician beat me to it. So are you secretly a princess?"

"Sorry I'm not that lucky."

"Okay so are you an angel?"

"What?"

"Well you said you weren't a princess, you're strikingly beautiful, and you have wings."

"No I'm just common girl."

"Common girls don't have stars on their heads. Is that why you keep it covered."

"Yes."

"Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift from a friend and that's all I can tell you."

"Fair enough."

They walked by a wall of portraits. One large one was of a beautiful woman with dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. Under it was a small plack and written in golden letters was: Queen Maria, a kind ruler, a devoted wife, and a loving mother.

"That's my mother." He said.

"Oh she's beautiful." Frida said. "She's got your eyes."

"I take a lot after her."

"You and your father must have loved her so much."

"Yeah, she meant the world to my father. When she died the kingdom was heartbroken, she was a great queen."

"I'm very sorry."

"That's okay, she always listened to me when my father wouldn't."

"Well I'm sure he loves you."

"He does but it's complicated." She gently put her hand over his and smiled. He smiled back. "So will I see you again anytime soon, Frida?"

"The thing is Frida is more of a nickname."

"Can I know your real name?"

"It's-" She looked out the window to see some small rays of sunshine peaking from the darkness. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"It's almost dawn!"

"So?"

"I have to leave."

"Now?!"

"Yes! Goodbye!" She starting to run.

"No! Wait! Stop!" He said chasing after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Frida ran down the hall and into the ballroom, Manny was following right behind her.

"Wait!" He called. "Wait! Come back!"

But he got mixed up in the hundreds of dancers in the room. Frida ran as fast she could and in her haste she bumped into the king.

"Oh excuse me your highness!" She said.

"That's quite alright." Rodolfo said.

"Thank you for the invitation and also, your son loves you very much and wants you to be happy." Then she continued running, Manny was far behind hoping to catch her.

"Wait! Please!"

She ran down the stairway and in her haste she dropped one of her ruby slippers. She would have grabbed it but dawn was almost here. She got into the carriage and it took off. She was halfway home when the sun came up and the carriage turned back into an old wagon, the horses turned back into doves, the driver and footman turned back into iguanas, and she turned back into her old raggedy self.

When Manny finally made it to the stairway, all he found was her slipper.

"Do any of you know where she went?" Manny asked the guards.

"No sire." They answered.

He looked down at the shoe in his hand. "I will find her, this I swear."

When Frida returned home she went upstairs to her room and collapsed on her bed exhausted.

"What a night?" She said. "I can't believe he was the prince and he actually liked me. What do I do now?"

She looked down to see that her ruby slipper still remained, she took it off and smiled at it.

"Oh thank you." She sighed. "Thank you so much La Muerte."

Then she got into bed and decided to get a few hours of sleep before she had to work again.

...

"Father, I need to find her." Manny pleaded. "I know you want me to marry for status and wealth but I don't think I can."

"I know son." He sighed. "I don't want to force you into this, not anymore."

"So that means I can..."

"Yes. Do you know her name?"

"She goes by Frida but it's not her real name and the only clue to finding her is this." He said holding up the red shoe.

"Then I guess whoever fits it is your girl."

"I just hope no one has the same foot size as her."

Luckily no one did, the slipper was made by magic to only fit Frida's foot. Every girl in the kingdom tried it on but it didn't fit any of them. They wiggled and forced their feet into the shoe, some would put oil on their foot so it could slip in easier but it was a futile effort.

"Zoe! Wake up!" Carmelita said forcing her daughter out of bed.

"What is it mother?" She asked sleepily.

"A royal decree has been declared that every girl in the kingdom try on the slipper left at the ball by that mystery girl." Carmelita said. "And he might come here."

"So?"

"So whoever the slipper fits, that girl shall be the prince's bride."

Frida dropped her tray in shock.

"What are you doing?! Clean that up!"

"Yes ma'am." Frida said. She picked up the mess quickly. For the rest of the day as Frida did her chores she had a smile on her face. She was so happy which was not unnoticed by her stepfamily.

"Why is she in such a good mood?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know but I will find out." Carmelita said suspiciously.


End file.
